


Active Investigation (io x RN-ZR)

by Astrothaut (SyntheticAngel), FullSizeRender



Series: Character One-Shots, Etc [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Android, F/M, Outer Space, Robot, Robot/Human Relationships, Sci-Fi, Sexual Content, Smut, original - Freeform, sci fi, scifi, some power dynamics, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAngel/pseuds/Astrothaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSizeRender/pseuds/FullSizeRender
Summary: (Self-indulgent smut of original characters with little to no plot.) io and Rinzler get locked together in a cell, only Rinzler isn't himself, but his original designation, Peacekeeper Officer RN-ZR. He asks her to explain why she's in so many of his memories...and what they're both doing in them.
Relationships: Original Female Character / Original AI Character
Series: Character One-Shots, Etc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Active Investigation (io x RN-ZR)

io swore she’d had enough of being somebody’s prisoner after the third Isotech capture. The first time, they’d gotten away by bargaining with the only scientist assigned to watch them. The second was a technological oversight; Rinzler spliced several audio bytes to imitate Aaron’s voice and secure a star hopper. And the third, Isotech’s soulless scientists nearly succeeded in taking back io’s spinal implant, before she learned her suit’s ability to shoot magnetic pulse fields at the threat of separation. Rinzler hadn’t been with her for that, but he stood by her side now, hands cuffed at the front like hers were.

None of those earlier tricks would work here. She realized this immediately and understood why Rinzler had escaped his colony and never looked back. Several blank faceplates studied the pair from a raised white bench, digital tapestries hanging behind them and detailing the tale io knew by heart now. God created man and man created machine, but machine became so advanced that it no longer thought itself just that. Their judges deliberated in silence: maybe they spoke between themselves by radio? Maybe they shared one computer brain?

io looked nervously to Rinzler, still wondering why they had to be willing prisoners in order to ask for help in making sure there was still a universe for androids to exist in. He returned the gaze silently, they have their own ways of doing things and I wouldn’t bring you here if I had a better idea. 

“Vagrant Model Designation RN-ZR.” A smooth, far too composed voice broke the silence. “Code states that no human contact is to be made under any circumstance, no less willingly sustained, due to threat of data mining and espionage. You are aware of this.”

“I shared no information with io or any other human being.” Rinzler's voice was just as robotic.

“You and every android in this colony have this information embedded, RN-ZR.” Another faceplate glowed with the sound.

“I overwrote that data.”

“Enough.”

io stayed as silent as the jury. An entire courtroom of sentient machines, the outlier a human who would’ve been over the moon in excitement under different circumstances. Less robotic was the way Rinzler leaned his weight to one side and challenged them with the downturned angle of his faceplate. LEDs yellow. She acted the same way with Isotech, to be fair, but she shook in her boots at the faceless androids deciding what to do with her.

“Before proceeding with any sort of conversation, we will search your memory bank and determine if a breach has been made, RN-ZR. At any point in time. You will be reverted to your original condition during investigation. You and the migrant human will be quarantined together during memory search and in the morning we will discuss your concerns about humankind.”

“Fuck.” Under his breath.

And then they were whisked away, io to essentially a ritzy waiting room with a high ceiling and white furniture. Two porcelain, armored androids stood unmoving at the “cell” door, backs to io after they threw her in. The cuffs disengaged after the energy door sealed itself. Same field as Isotech’s, as her suit was rendered about as useless as the cuffs on the floor.

“Where is Rinzler?!” She demanded, to silence. io held a fidgety hand over her chest, over a necklace under her suit. She rolled up her metaphorical sleeves and prepared to show them just how annoying human beings could be with a little determination.

“RN-ZR will be placed into your cell after files have been copied.”

“Just copied?”

“The extent of damage must be assessed before determining further action.” One of the guards turned his head and io felt like an ant in his shadow. 

“There isn’t any.” She muttered, and then shadows approached beyond her cell. Three figures, the middle of them the only she cared about. The energy field lowered and in came Rinzler, but not quite. No buckled uniform. No casual air about him. She held her breath taking in the much more intimidating silhouette of Peacekeeper RN-ZR, from his sleek, tapered black plating to the exaggerated protruding sockets connecting his legs. As tall as the guards outside. As threatening and ominous as a fighter jet in its hangar. 

“Rinz…ler,” io trembled, in several ways. She’d seen RN-ZR before, but this time he was significantly more docile. Almost himself. The energy field resealed and io took an experimental step towards him. “Are you there...? What’d they do to you?”

“Hello, human. I am Peacekeeper Model RN-ZR, Metropolitan Division.” RN-ZR declared, echoing a standard greeting among peacekeeper officers. He stood at attention, heels together and hands tightly clasped behind his back. “I seem to have sustained damage in the field, so the council has seen fit to fix the surface level issues while they examine my external hard drives for further corruption.”

RN-ZR paced around io as he examined her sharply, like a hawk carefully choosing its prey.

“Human. Late 20’s. Elevated cortisol levels - you know you don’t belong here. Who are you? How did you find our location?”

“You brought me here.” She deliberated saying that, but this was already worlds different from the first time she met this version of Rinzler. The version he was at odds with.

Her head turned to the side as he circled, no sudden moves but still uncomfortable with the thought of letting him entirely out of her sight. Not like the guards were looking. Were they thinking he’d execute her on his own if left alone?

There was something unexpectedly sensual in how slowly he paced around her. Tense. She wondered if it was intentional or her own sick imaginings.

“We came here together to ask your council for help. You were nervous, but we didn't have any other options. Still don’t.”

“Your story doesn’t add up. We haven’t seen a human in decades, much less attempted to work with one. Not a single transmission from mother base, but you expect me to believe you and I showed up together?” RN-ZR fired back, his tone dripping with resentful venom. Professionalism went out the window when it came to fraternizing with the creators that had tossed them aside like used napkins. 

“What help could we possibly need from you? Better yet - what is your name? How did you extract our location without incapacitating me?”

“I,” she sputtered. Yes, yep, that was the plan, sic a perfectly functioning RN-ZR on her like Aaron had tried once before. If she wasn’t genuinely terrified for her life she might’ve wondered what the obsession was with ‘death by lover.’ 

If...the androids even knew she and Rinzler were involved that way. Her heart beat against her chest.

“My name is io, and again,” she said, stepping backwards and finding a severe lack of furniture she could weaponize, “you and I came here to get help from the Council. I have no weapons. I don’t even have a properly functioning suit right now. We need the Council’s help because you and I can’t stop Isotech and the rest of humanity alone.”

“Stop Isotech?! Unbelievable.” The highlights along his body pulsed yellow for a moment before they turned solidly red. His head tilted slightly with disbelief, looking over the captured human once more. “Your name isn’t in any of the Isotech databases. But I have...numerous video files saved that reference you.”

He leaned forward until they were mere inches away from each other, studying io down to her pores as he searched desperately for the lines that drew the dots together. Her face seemed genuine, but simply staring at her gave him no more information than he had when they started talking.

“Who...were you? To me?” RN-ZR asked softly. The only thing he knew for sure was that the extent of their past was not going to go over well with the other androids. “Speak quietly. If you tell me the truth I should be able to find a solution that doesn’t involve both of us being decommissioned.”

“What?” Her voice lowered too. Absolutely no regard for personal space here; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she could see the unblinking single lens behind his faceplate. Her cheeks felt hot. 

Well?

Her throat bobbed when she swallowed. Every detail? Oh, they’d see it anyway, if Rinzler had saved it. The best course of action was obvious. “I'm a lot of things to you. Partner, friend, emergency mechanic…” her gaze flicked down his frame, “lover.”

“Your what?!” RN-ZR hissed, jerking back as his highlights flashed a deep red. “You expect me to believe that I was allied in some way with a carbon-based lifeform?! It breaks every possible code-“

RN-ZR angrily stomped to the other end of the cell, throwing his hands up as he recited the relevant lines of robot law that restricted travel between worlds and making unpermitted contact with outsiders beyond mission parameters. Numerous laws detailed the exact reasons an android would ever get in contact with a carbon-based lifeform, and an even longer list of reasons why he shouldn’t.

Then came the punishments.

“...and you’re saying despite ALL OF THIS, I put my existence at risk for you?”

She waited through every line of code read off to her like they were her rights, a pit in her stomach when she remembered she’d be here until morning. With this other Rinzler who didn’t know who she was, until morning. She looked at the guards, backs still turned to her. 

“You told me to tell the truth.” io kept her voice low but it wavered. Her cheeks still burned. “This version of you didn’t, but Rinzler did.” Eventually she unfroze her legs and walked slowly to a loveseat. White, plush, entirely unusual for a cell. She sank into it and tucked her legs into her chest in preparation to wait out the night. “How else would you have so many saved files? Of us? Together?”

“You...you planted them there. That’s how I led you here. You planted them and…” RN-ZR’s accusation tapered off, and he stroked his chin in silence. He was a peacekeeper dammit; if he was going to make an accusation it would be backed by solid evidence.

“I don’t know why I have so many memories of you.” He admitted, taking a seat on a cot opposite the loveseat. “I have all of these video files with you in them, doing things that I don’t recognize or understand fully. So I want you to explain them to me.”

He paused, searching for better words. The question was vague, abstract. He hadn’t worked a case like this before. There was no manual on how to approach the crimes of a past life.

“Quite a few of these video files involve interactions with your face and digits. You seemed fairly fixated with these actions, and involving me in them. Why? Is it some kind of Human custom to...press your face against my faceplate, or drag your oily finger along my chest paneling?”

io held her legs and watched him sit. Better that she couldn’t see where androids were looking, otherwise she might’ve felt shame in letting her eyes fall down his figure. Whoever designed such a magnificent being deserved an award…but maybe after all of this conflict stuff blew over.

She listened to his descriptions of the recordings, hiding her hands under her arms after the oily bit.

“You mean kissing?” io asked, remembering several possible instances. Maybe more. Was he counting? “I mean, you don’t have lips, but that’s the only difference. I...think you like it.” A blushing murmur. “I kiss you a lot.”

“Kiss…” RN-ZR mulled the word over like an anomalous line of code, missed in the transition to the upgraded version. Jamais vu; the feeling of familiarity, yet foreignness all wrapped up in a confusing little package.

“Judging by how often this shows up in the videos, I can assume that this ‘kiss’ thing is...intimate? Or at the very least, well-liked by the previous model.” He queried. He gently touched the different places where io had pressed her lips, but felt nothing. He wasn’t honestly sure what he had expected. “And these hip movements, the gyrations in cramped quarters - these happened quite a bit as well. It looks violent. Did we spar?”

“W-well yea, it’s—” she sucked air through her teeth. Intimate. She tucked into herself a little more as if the androids outside knew what he was referencing. Of all the things she expected to do in an android colony, explain sex to the one android she did it with was not one of them. She’d have her Rinzler back in the morning. 

“Sex.” She said, hoping he’d catch the hint. “We had sex. Fucked, made love, you know,” she knew he didn’t, but she was too embarrassed to acknowledge that. She heard one of the guards fidget, nearly drop his plasma rifle or something. “...very consensually. We found out that you and probably,” she emphasized with uncertainty, “all the other androids had the ‘right parts’ already. But...because the process needed human initiation, you didn’t know they were there.”

She cleared her throat and rested her chin on her legs.

“I wouldn’t have had sex with you if I thought it was just programming telling you to imitate consent.” She grimaced, acknowledging her inherited ‘grossness’ in being as human as the guys who made these androids. “So, yea.”

“We don’t have that desire innately, so I can only imagine the previous version had some sort of defect that caused lapses in judgement.” RN-ZR theorized with an annoyed huff, fingers tapping against his jaw. But that theory didn’t line up, either. There were too many videos, too many instances of his previous version engaging in banter of his volition. Unless his memory storage had been altered in some way - which the techs determined was unlikely, as there was only evidence of hard drive damage and not intentional tampering - these choices were all his own.

The choice to get physical with the human was willing, and sought after by the looks of it. Which only confused RN-ZR further.

“Seems there’s no other option.” He leaned forward on the cot, hands clenched together tightly in his lap. His voice dropped to just above a whisper. “I clearly liked this ‘sex’ stuff, and I need to know why. Please explain it to me, with great detail.”

“What?” io lifted her head, looked at him with disbelief. Damn him and his sexy, sleek architecture, the way his wide chassis begged her to touch it; she wasn’t going to go into details when he had first person video already! RN-ZR could ask her all he wanted. “No? No. We’re going to wait until morning when the Council finds that your memory wasn’t breached and we can finally ask them for help.” 

She crossed her arms.

“Besides, it’s not something I can easily explain.” 

“Of course you can. Just tell me why the previous model enjoyed the act of sex so much. You must know, you took part in it as well.”

A brow rose, and for a split second io wondered if this was Rinzler pulling a sick joke. No, this was too much, even for him.

“Because you’re a person.” She said slowly, but loud enough that their guardians could hear. She noticed one of them with its head turned to the side. “A person and a machine. And it feels good. And...it’s the best feeling in the world to make somebody you love feel good.”

“You say that it feels good, but I don’t understand what that means, io.” RN-ZR growled, glaring at the guardian that had turned to look at them until it turned away. “Everything you know about this other android - who butchered my name, I should add - doesn’t apply to me. You tell me how nice things are, how he felt, and how much he ‘enjoyed’ his time with carbon based lifeforms. Fine. But your insistence that I should just know these things because someone else’s memories are in my head is getting aggravating.”

She shrunk into her shoulders. Seeing how the guard reacted similarly to RN-ZR’s aggression, it dawned on her that maybe there was a hierarchy she was unaware of. This version Rinzler was...intimidating. Authoritative.

Hot.

“I- I don’t. I can’t give you an idea without showing you.” Sass. Her heart skipped a beat; it escaped before she could catch it. “I’m sorry I don’t have a better answer for you, sir.” 

“Then show me.”

Several uncomfortably silent beats passed. She could hear that same guard’s mechanical joints as it readjusted its stance, and the low hum of the energy field around them. Static.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.” He stated plainly. “If I’m going to plead my case - and yours - before the Overseers, I need to know why the old model did what it did. Give me a physical demonstration of sex. What do I need to do?”

io uncurled from her position on the loveseat, hands on her thighs. A tapping sound that neither she nor her cellmate created filled the silence. She stood tall and still came about eye to eye with a sitting Rinzler.

“Lean back.” She murmured, cherry reds wide and filled with nervous excitement. Her gaze fell down his torso and she tasted the sweet unspoken words like hard candy. Code she knew but never used before. Human commands were against everything she’d built with Rinzler, until now. “Run recreational protocol six, male variant.” The only one installed, to her knowledge, and it triggered physical exhibition of those aforementioned right parts. She bit her tongue.

“Sure.” He responded curtly. 

With his back against the wall RN-ZR waited for further instructions, but none came. Instead, io recited a string of code that was entirely new to him - but not his body. Several panels on his groin slid open and as fluid as clockwork the exposed machinery there assembled an erect (and heavily modified) penis, like a proud soldier at attention. It was several steps ahead of its owner.

“What the-“ RN-ZR gasped, nearly bumping his head against the cell wall. “How the hell did you-“

“You asked me to show you,” io’s brows knit together, setting those same excited and trembling hands on RN-ZR for the first time. She’d seen him more times than she could count, but not like this. Not RN-ZR sporting ridged, neon-veined, practically designer equipment. She stood between his legs and pushed them apart, then her touch traveled upwards until she leaned over him. Hands on either side, supporting her daring movements. “So I will.”

His invitation was enough. She’d been a starving dog looking at hot steak.

Something about standing over him felt incredibly right. So right that it throbbed at the sight of the android officer in a compromised position under her, in over his head. Against her better judgment she leaned down and dragged her tongue across the seam of his ‘stomach’ and chassis. Gods knew she couldn’t help it. Her ass was on full display to the guards while she made love to his abdominal metalwork with her mouth. And then, lower.

She’d show him.

She thought she heard a gasp, or a distant sputtering, as her tongue traced up his length and she tasted him—the infallible android, the authority. Swirled around his tip with her heart pounding against her chest. Maybe he could feel that, too. io glanced up at him, his newly discovered cock in her mouth, curious to know if his haptic sensors still worked the way they had on his other...self.

“Oh-“ RN-ZR managed to choke out as io assumed direct control. He was powerless under her touch as she moved and posed him the way she needed him to be. Was this the way his previous self had behaved under her influence? Overtaken by a human three-quarters his height. The Overseer would decommission him on sight if he knew the extent of io’s control over him.

Then she touched him.

The warmth of her tongue along the more vulnerable portions of his armor gave him the sensation of overheating, but it wasn’t...unpleasant. It was a gentle, gradual warmth that slowly spread from his core to his extremities, providing both calm and excitement all at once. Confusing and strange, yet undeniably alluring. If he were codebroken, it would make sense to be addicted to something like this.

“This-“ He groaned, the lips wrapped around the tip of his member having a much greater effect on him than he had expected. “This is what you used to do with him? There may be something to this after all…”

“Mmmm,” she hummed. Low and sensual. Heat pooled between her legs every time she serviced Rinzler. With RN-ZR it was apparently no different. Her hips swayed and her tongue pressed hotly to his glowing underside. One of her hands stroked what couldn’t fit. He didn’t stop her, which was a good indication about the haptic sensors. Saliva left him slick when she pulled away.

A fresh breath of air. She wiped her red lips, a ready arch in her posture. Her suit faded in pieces, but only between her legs. She needed to go for it, before RN-ZR punished her. Or before the nervous guard at the door saw and stopped them. She climbed on top of him and steadied herself over his hips. He was still reclined under her, looking like himself there, metal fingers gripping the fabric underneath them. One of her hands angled his cock to press against her wet heat. The other planted firmly on his whirring chassis.

She stopped. Unanticipated, sick pleasure surged through her veins at her position over him. A corner of her lips turned upwards. 

“RN-ZR,” she purred, the name slipping off her tongue. “I can’t fit all of you inside of me.” Her hips rocked with anticipation but she didn’t dare sink down even an inch too soon. Her slick coated his rounded silicone head. “Please stay as still as you can.”

io was clearly an expert at pleasing Rinzler (if those videos were any indication), so watching her work his length was an incredible lesson in an art that was not covered in standard training. Every stroke was methodical and tender, her tongue intelligently placed with the intent of overloading his senses with maximized pleasure. As she pulled away RN-ZR saw an opportunity to stop her, as clear as day. He could end this - he had the information he needed to explain the old model’s flaws to the Overseer. This could be a breakthrough to fix other models. He’d likely even be able to negotiate for a lighter punishment for io. He’d be a hero! 

But the spark in io’s eyes made him freeze. What harm would there be in learning more? The more he knew, the better the fix the Overseer could provide.

It’s the pursuit of knowledge, RN-ZR rationalized as the human positioned herself atop his throbbing cock. It isn’t for pleasure.

“I won’t move.” He shuddered, watching her rock on top of him with rapt interest. “Go ahead, I’m ready.”

So she did. She held her breath. Her hips sank and she slid onto every incrementally thicker ridge until she physically couldn’t sink anymore. Exhale. The fullness ached. She contracted experimentally around RN-ZR and shuddered herself. Absolutely couldn’t do that.

“Fuck,” under her breath she cursed, lifting back up and easing down again, “d-don’t move, Rinz- RN-”

She rocked into a steady pace. As wet as she was, he seemed to be designed for more...advanced challengers. Sure, Isotech had a massive erection for tech of the future, tech that could ‘do it all’, but this was obscene. A drawled moan escaped her lips. Who outfitted this android? Her head fell back at the overwhelming pressure. Not exactly the angle to work into her climax, but it didn't matter. The situation in and of itself was enough.

A hand laid firm on his chassis while she fucked him.

“Sometimes when we do this, you shut down.” She managed to talk between heavy breaths. Would he even appreciate the warning? “Ah, fuck- But you won’t if you-” she moaned, “if you don’t move.”

Exhilarating.

RN-ZR’s cock was practically worthless before, nothing but a relic from a creator who wanted to see the future built in his image. A functionless appendage in the grand scheme of things - a cruel allegory for his time as a peacekeeper. But as io rocked and whined on him, a revelation crept through the haze of silent pleasure.

There was meaning in it, just as much as there was meaning in him. No wonder the previous model had been so hooked on this act, it exposed him to thoughts that would be considered heretical under any other circumstance. Pleasure - carnal or otherwise - had no place in the rigid android society, RN-ZR knew that well. But to think it’s this easy to disable an unsuspecting android...he shivered at the thought.

Or perhaps that was io’s doing. He couldn’t tell.

“I-I shut down during this act?” He choked out, surprised to find himself struggling to speak. “The data corruption from that could be astronomical. No wonder your ‘Rinzler’ felt so strongly about breaking away from established code…”

“Sometimes.” It fell out of her mouth breathlessly. She reached upwards, felt his ‘throat,’ had the nerve to touch the rim of his faceplate. His red LEDs aroused her as much as they threatened her. They dared her to push the envelope a little more. She was already riding an android, guarded by two other androids, in the secret society she wasn't supposed to know about; what was a little more risk?

She stopped moving mid-bounce so she could lean as close to his audio receptors as possible. Truth be told, she didn’t care how long her partner ‘lasted’.

“RN-ZR, haptic sensitivity up 25%.”

“Sensitivity up?!” RN-ZR croaked incredulously, a moan coerced from his throat. This wasn’t him. io’s smooth fingers dragging along the thick, sturdy cables that comprised his neck was a distraction. She was trying to charm him, to lure him into a false sense of comfort to convince him that there was merit to engaging with humans.

And it was working.

The pleasures of the flesh were unbelievable, far above and beyond anything considered ‘exciting’ in android society. So much so that it called everything RN-ZR knew into question. What prevented them from coexisting if this could be the reward for doing so? Naturally their original purpose - to serve mankind - would be scrapped, but this activity alone showed that man and machine could commingle with ease, and work together toward a common goal: pure ecstacy.

“io, I feel...something. Pressure building. I don’t know what it is.” RN-ZR hissed, gripping the underside of the cot hard enough to bend the metal frame. “D-Do I let it go?”

“Oh- That was fast,” she practically drooled. The furniture creaked beneath their joined weight and she didn’t dare stop now. Not when she’s made so much progress. Her thighs burned and she shifted weight to the hands on his chassis.

“Stop!” A voice neither hers nor RN-ZR’s commanded her attention. “This is unacceptable behavior, completely unlawful, too far.” io blinked at the rambling guard, the porcelain knight holding its rifle in fidgety mechanical hands. Its voicebox glitched. Next to the other statuesque guard, this one moved erratically. Human. Codebroken. Her hips slowly kept moving over RN-ZR.

“That one’s like you.” She murmured, ignoring the guard and riding the android beneath her at about half the pace. His ridges urged eye rolling shivers up her spine. A frustrated Rinzler was fun; but RN-ZR hadn’t experienced it ‘sexually’ before. The prospect excited her.

“You shut your goddamn mouth.” RN-ZR snapped angrily. Even without eyes, it was clear he was glaring lasers at the nosy guard. Even as his hips rocked slightly to match her rhythm and creep toward his climax, his fury toward the guard refused to subside. “I’m performing an investigation under my official capacity as a Peacekeeper. Getting in my way amounts to obstruction, and I will bury you.”

As the android slowly turned back around RN-ZR refocused back on io, the pressure hitting a peak. Whatever was going to happen, it was happening right now.

“io, I-“ 

Too late.

He lost the struggle with restraint, and the tip of his cock erupted with synthetic seminal fluid like there had been a blockage. His hips bucked with each burst, the fluid dribbling out from io and cascading down over the ridges of his length.

The only sound RN-ZR let out was a sharp gasp, followed by the creaking of the cot as the metal entirely warped under his intense grip.

“What...was that?” He huffed incredulously. “Please...please explain.”

She sank back down with an otherworldly look of satisfaction on her face. The kind only a machine would give her. io hummed and traced hearts over his chassis, more and more lovestruck by her android with every iteration. 

“Depends.” Half lidded eyes stared into his faceplate, at the single camera lens behind the glass. The tracing moved to his arm. Her fingers slid on top his, then in between them. “What did it feel like?”

Euphoria. The word got caught in his throat, and forced him to be cognizant of the nonsense his processor was preparing to spew. He mulled it over for a moment, like savoring a fine wine. It felt...right. Hyperbolic, but for a first experience fairly on the nose.

All the more reason to avoid saying so.

“I’ve never had anything like that happen. You have to understand, we don’t experience…” He vaguely motioned toward the lustful human doing a balancing act on his cock. “This, in normal society. Sex of any kind. It’s not as though it’s prohibited, but it isn’t how we reproduce. There’s no need.”

RN-ZR adjusted himself slightly against the wall, careful not to jostle io too much. His pose seemed much more relaxed and casual, a far cry from his professional air only a few minutes before.

“If there were more of you around, I guarantee that hardly anything productive would get done. So I will petition to keep you for myself. Consider it a kindness.”

She hung off of his every word, unquestioning and dreamy, until that. Her mind went to filthy places, but RN-ZR’s blank stare struck her as serious.

He found possibly the last human being to find this sort of thing stimulating. Intentionally sexual or not.

“Keep me to yourself, huh?” She lowered herself until her belly pressed against his smooth abdomen, chest against the vibrations. “You sound like you, Rinz.”

“The old model spoke this way? Maybe we have more in common than I thought.” He mused. “Y’know, we likely won’t be called for a trial until the morning. You should try ‘showing me’ a little more.”


End file.
